thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Many Round in the Around
Many Round in the Around is a one and the first episode in OCremaker2000's Walking Dead: The Life of Death of season 2. Synopsis "When Rick accidentally killed Anna, Jason and his group have to leave Alexandria for that." Plot After the previous season, Rick was accidentally killed Anna after playing hide-and-seeks with her. Rick said: "...Fuck, I god damn screw up.." Aaron is finding Rick upstairs, and saw Rick killed Anna. Aaron said: "Rick? .....Oh dear god, why do you killed Anna?" Rick said: "It's was a accident!" Jason and his group are finding Aaron and Rick to see what happened. Roger said: "Oh my god.." Tom said: "Why the hell did you killed a teenager like that?" Aaron is blaming Rick for killing Anna. Aaron said: "Rick was the one who killed her." Rick said: "I killed h...er by accident god damn it!" Connor said: "Dad! Let's get outta of here!" Jason said: "Of course son." Aaron said: "No! Wait!!!" Jason said: "Why you'll mean wait?! That pussy over there killed a teenager!" Aaron said: "He's not a pussy! I'll swear, that's isn't his fault!" Roadie said: "Fuck off!" Aaron said: "EVERYONE STOP THE FUCKING YELLING!" Tom said: "Who woke me u- Oh my god, that girl was murdered." After in Snakes Bury.. Mr. Ericson said: "Good morning wife." Mrs. Ericson said: "Morning.. Husband.." Mr. Ericson said: "You'll looks tired, you'd didn't sleep that well?" Mrs. Ericson said: "Yes, because I have so many nightmare.." Mr. Ericson said: "What's in '''you're nightmare?" Mrs. Ericson said: "I forgot my nightmare.. If there another nightmare was in my mind, I will tell you about it." Mr. Ericson said: "Oh alright, also I make you some breakfasts." Bone is seen fixing his room. Bone said: "....UGH!" Bone fall to the ground and hurt his butt. Bone said: "Ow.. My ass." Will is seen walking to Bone's room Will said: "...Hell, you're ass hurts?" Will giving Bone a hand, and Bone grabs Will's hand. Bone said: "Yeah.. But I was trying to fix my room." Will said: "Oh, I see, can I help you with that?" Bone said: "No no, it's fine let me." Will said: "I'm a janitor of this location." Bone said: "It's fine mr. Will. I can fix it with myself." Will said: "What happened if your ass fall again?" Bone said: "I'll okay, I will rest if my ass fall again." Will said: "It's will okay, you will rest for the moment." Bone said: "I'm fine, I don't want to rest." Will said: "Fine then, I leave you alone." Bone said: "Fine.." Now back to Alexandria. Aaron said: "Where the hell you'd going?!!" Jason said: "Far away with my group." Aaron said: "You can't do this! You're family needs to stay!" Kate said: "Leave us alone." Rick said: "Let them go." Aaron said: "What the fuck?! WHY?" Corsair said: "Because.. That guy behind you, killed a teenager." Aaron said: "It's all you're '''fucking fault Rick!" Rick said: "Whatever man." Rick walk away and smoke some cigarettes. A person can be seen climbing a mountain. Ryan said: "Holy.. Shit!! I fu...ckin...g made it! Ryan accidentally fall off the mountain and being devoured by walkers, and he's screaming. Bucky said: "Where the hell we're going?" Jason said: "I just god damn said, far away!" Roger said: "Get down!" Jason's group found alot of walkers were devouring Ryan. Kate said: "Damn, that's alot of walkers." Roger said: "There's someone was devouring.." Roger is shocked about bunch of walkers are devouring Ryan. Jason said: "What? Let me see. ....I guess that's a guy right there.." Corsair said: "The guy named Ryan?" Connor said: "Yes, we're been looking for him in months." Back to Snakes Bury. Mr. Ericson said: "What should we do for lunch?" Mrs. Ericson said: "Sandwich and muffin." Mr. Ericson said: "Great idea!" The Ericsons are walking to the door. Mr. Ericson said: "Hey Will, we're going to the store to buy a sandwich and a muffin for free." Will said: "Alright, see ya." Will is walking to Bone's room. Will said: "Holy shit, that's beautiful." Bone said: "Of course, since Ezra and Daniel come back, we're should eat some dinner." Back to Jason's group. Jason said: "Get you're weapon ready, we gonna beat them down." Roger said: "Get ready in 3.." Jason said: "2.." Connor said: "1.." Bucky said: "ATTACK!" Jason and his group were killing bunch of walkers. Kate killed three, Jason killed ten, Corsair killed one, Bucky killed nine, Roger killed ten, Connor killed six, Tom killed ten, Roadie killed two. After Jason and his group killed all the walkers, they've saw a dead body of Ryan. Jason said: "If he dead?" Roger said: "Of course he is!" Ryan's hand is seen moving. Roger said: "Nevermind." Jason said: "I guess I should take care of him.." Jason stabbed Ryan in the head. Jason said: "I guess.. Ryan is down, and Gary is next I bet.." Roger said: "I hope Gary won't eaten or killed next.." Connor said: "Yes, we're should kidnaps him after that." Jason said: "Let's get going.. We're needed to find Gary." Back to Snakes Bury. Will said: "Holy fuck! Man, I'm tired." Will opened a beer and drinking it. Bone said: "...Will, the beer smells bad now, the beer you'll buy it's almost 6 years ago." Will said: "Shit.." Will throws the bottle on the ground badly and Will going to the bathroom. Will can be seen vomiting on the sink. Bone said: "I told you man, you'll bought it in almost 6 years ago." Will said: "Why the hell you'll doesn't tell me about that!?" Bone said: "Are you blind man? Haven't you'd seen there's a lot of dust on there." Will said: "Fucking hell!" Will starts vomiting again. Back to Jason's group, but on mid-night.. Connor said: "Dad, can we're sleep on the top of mountain?" Jason said: "Son, if we're don't had tents, it's gonna rain.." Roger said: "I had tents." Jason said: "Good." Jason and his group are climbing the mountain off-screen. Bucky said: "See you tomorrow I guess.." Jason said: "See ya." Bucky said: "Shit, I missed Philip.." Corsair said: "Shh! You'll gonna wake up our boss and Roadie." Bucky said: "Sorry..!" Later in Snakes Bury. Will said: "It's 10:58 PM man, you'll needs to get sleeping." Bone said: "I'm waiting for the Ericsons to coming back, they been very long to buy stu-" Bone saw the Ericsons coming back. Bone said: "Hey, they're back." Will said: "Finally, I was starving." Mr. Ericson said: "Sorry for being late, here's you're snacks Mr. Ericson gave Bone a chocolate peanut snack. Bone said: "This snack is my favorite." Mrs. Ericson gave Will a long hot dog snack. Will said: "Holy hell, that's very huge." Mrs. Ericson said: "Of course!" Will said: "Also, it's 10:59 PM now." Bone said: "What? I thought you said 10:58 PM?" Will said: "The time is fast bro." Mr. Ericson said: "Let's go to sleep honey." Mrs. Ericson said: "Alright, I hope I don't get another nightmare again." Back to Jason's group but in morning. Bucky smells something pretty good. Bucky said: "What you cooking?" Jason said: "Cooking chicken soup breakfasts for my family and your men." Roger said: "Shit, that's smells good." Jason said: "It's chicken soup." Roger said: "Holy smoke, I love chicken soup." Jason taste the chicken soup. Jason said: "The soup is pretty hot." Jason grabbing a bowl and put it to the soup. He give it to Roger. Roger taste the chicken soup. Roger said: "Tasty!" 3 hours later since Jason's group wake up. Jason said: "We're fucking tired...!" Roadie said: "I just saw a truck!" Kate said: "I just we're should run for it." Jason's group are running to the truck, somehow, there's a bunch of walkers appears surrounding the truck. Jason said: "Ok, we to need run to the truck or we can kill them somehow. Roadie said: "What the shit dude, there's no way to escape from these walkers" Jason said: "There's someway to do for choo-" Some shadows can be seen kidnaps Jason's group. Somehow two shadows taking Jason's group to their car and going somewhere. Later, they put them to their cell. Jason said: "LET US OUT!" Benji said: "There's no way to get out now.." Mike said: "No, there's no way, it's to kills us.." Jason is been puzzled. Other Casts Co-Stars * Xander Berkeley as Mr. Ericson * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as David * Henry Cavill as Bucky * Channing Tatum as Corsair Hawk * Jesse Spencer as Aaron * Dylan O'Brien as Mike Robinson Uncredits * Gary Weeks as Roadie Deaths * Ryan Trivia *First appearance of Benji. *First appearance of Mike Robinson. *First (and last) appearance of Ryan. *First appearance of Mrs. Ericson. *Last appearance of Anna. (Corpse) *This episode was aired alongside with Welcome to Prison. Category:OCremaker2000 Category:OCremaker2000's Walking Dead: The Life Of Death